Colourblind
by Skulz
Summary: Candy drabble.  Two men have sexy times at EB Games.   Part two


CANDY

"What colour stickers are in the printer?" Cody asked.

"What?" Andy responded.

"What colour stickers?"

"Yellow...? Can't you see that?" Andy was confused. Was this a test?

"No. I'm colour blind."

"Oh," Andy sheepishly replied.

"Whatever," Cody replied and began scanning GameCube used games through the sticker printer.

"When did you learn you were colour blind?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not," Andy said, shot down.

"How 'bout you finish the used PS2 cycle count in the back until Craig gets back from his break?" Cody suggested, unwilling to speak of his condition.

Andy said nothing and walked to the back, carrying the necessary paperwork. He felt his eyes water and he thought of how he'd been shot down for a date from the Orange Julius guy who claimed to be a heterosexual. He knelt down and began to count the various back-stocked SKUs, when he felt something warm behind him. Andy fearfully turned to see Craig and let out a tiny yelp. "That's not funny!" he shouted.

"Newb," Craig teased, "You're so jumpy." He pet Andy's curls. "Don't have too much fun back here. You know we can't sell the games if they have jizz on them." Craig checked his watch. It was 4:30 already and he was scheduled to leave. "Andy, I'm gonna take off. Cody knows his shit, so don't worry. He can help you if you need anything."

Andy nodded, meekly and followed Craig out to the sales floor.

"Cheer up, it's gonna be fine. I'll see you tomorrow at five." He gave Andy a fatherly shoulder pat and left the store.

Andy stood silently behind the till, next to Cody. It was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat thumping like a bass drum in his chest. The store was empty, as per usual on Wednesday nights at Park Royal. Andy could only think of Craig and his intense manly beauty as reassurance.

"Fuck this," Cody murmured. He slid down the wall and crouched as an attempt to rest his legs. His knees cracked loudly as he bent down.

"Uh," Andy started, but didn't have the courage to finish what he wanted to say.

"What?" Cody asked, "I hate it when people don't say what they set out to."

"It's not important," Andy replied.

"You're an idiot," Cody sighed and got back up to check the clock. "God!" Cody exclaimed in a long and drawn out drawl that sounded vaguely southern, "I'm so fuckin' bored." Cody sighed again, with more intensity. "If you want, you can play whatever's on the PS2. I'm gonna try that Jet Set Radio demo again."

Andy shyly watched from behind the yellow counter as Cody roller-skated through a fictional Japanese city, spray painting his way to glory. After several minutes of watching Cody attack police officers with spray paint, he grew tired of watching and walked over to the PS2 where Guitar Hero 2 was set up and waiting. He'd played its predecessor at Craig's house a week ago. Craig had remarked on how well Andy could play considering his lack of experience. Andy felt his skill was no surprise as he had played music for the better part of his life. He slunk towards the tiny red plastic guitar, eyes wide in both fear and wonder.

"Don't be so cautious; Galya's on vacation and Shayne's off at Richmond today," Cody stated.

Andy said nothing and pulled the strap over his shoulder. The little toy guitar felt ridiculous in his classically trained hands, but he hit the green start button regardless. He selected hard mode and chose Nirvana's "Heart-Shaped Box". It was one of Andy's favourite 90's songs.

He was more than halfway through the song when he realized that Cody had stopped playing Jet Set Radio and was standing behind him, watching. "Holy shit, you really have no life."

"I've only played this once before," Andy replied, concentrating.

"I guess everyone has to be good at somethin'" Cody remarked.

"So... you can't play Guitar Hero very well, can you?"

"Well, let's see. It's based on rhythm and... colour. What do you think?" Cody went back to playing Jet Set Radio quietly. His awkward hands fit nicely over the massive, black controller. He had nice hands, no matter how distorted. Andy wanted to feel those fingers all up and down his body. He wanted to be that Xbox controller. He felt his black pants tighten, and with that, he hit pause and headed to the back for a wank.

He began to wish Cody was there with him. He wanted to feel Cody's manhood against his butt. He wanted to feel every last inch of that skinny, warped body against his own. And he wanted so very much to experience the pleasure that only another man could give him.

With another stroke, he heard a knock. "Hey, Andy, could you hurry up in there?" Cody called.

"Uh, just a sec!" Andy squeaked. He stuffed his pulsating package back into the tight black pants and wiped off the toilet seat.

"What the fuck, man!" Cody shouted.

Andy burst out the door with a look of apologetic fear smeared across his face. He glanced briefly at Cody's crotch to see that he, too had a hard on. Cody pushed past his co-worker and headed into the washroom. Andy turned to the surveillance monitor to see if anyone had come into the store. Was Cody turned on by _him_?

Andy pressed his ear against the door, trying to get as close as he could to the sounds of Cody unzipping his trousers. He heard a harsh moan escape the colour blind boy's mouth. Andy pushed harder against the door, hoping to hear another moan. He couldn't help but let out his manhood at this point. He placed a hand on his firm cock and began to jack to the grunts from behind the door. This was surely the best session he'd participated in since the previous Thursday with Craig. He closed his eyes and knocked against the door again, both hands gripping his penis.

It was then that Andy heard a harsh snap and the door swung open. Andy fell on a pile of used Xboxes and crashed to the floor. Cody stood there, wide-eyed. His erection was still going strong. Andy picked himself up and shoddily stood. "I... I'm sorry," he whimpered. His curls were dishevelled and he blushed.

Cody said nothing. His eyes narrowed again and he snatched Andy at the waist, pulling him closer. Cody ran his awkward hands down Andy's back, feeling the squish of another man. "It's okay," he said, "I've wanted to do this all day." He kissed the top of Andy's head and rested his chin there.

Andy closed his eyes and squeezed the colour blind boy closer. He could feel Cody's spine and rib cage. Andy had no idea how someone that thin could survive. He nuzzled into Cody's chest and felt himself drift off into daydreams of cuddles and promises as Cody ran his fingers through Andy's hair.

Cody then led him to the desk where they sat together, Andy atop his lap. "Do you wanna..." Cody whispered, letting his snake out of the cage.

Andy didn't know. He'd never sucked a dick before. He'd never even performed oral on a girl.

"That's okay," Cody said, "If you don't wanna go first, then I will. I mean, if you wanna at all..."

Andy was shocked. He didn't know how to respond at all.

Cody gave Andy a squeeze and said, "Okay. Just let me know when. I don't wanna make you do somethin' you don't wanna do." He half-smiled.

Andy nodded and said, "I love you," but really, he loved Craig.


End file.
